Only the good die young
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Mary got the flu instead of Cora how does this effect things with Matthew


Luck's not on our side

I was in the entrance hall with Carson and Lavinia installing a Gramophone it's something that plays when I noticed her coming down the stairs frightfully pale no wonder she just broke her engagement but then I saw it she was leaning on the banister heavily I looked at Carson who looked like he saw it too so I asked her

'Mary are quite all right? ' Lavinia looked up as well with a look of concern Mary smiled at bit to forcefully

'Ohh-umm y-yes quite all right just a small head ache.' Lavinia looked convinced but I wasn't

'Mary are sure ?' she closed her eyes and looked like she was trying to block out a bright light

'As much as I appreciate your concern Matthew, yes I am all right.' she replied a little shakily.

'Lady Mary I forgot to tell Anna to give you this telegram.'

Carson said as he handed her the letter he bowed much like a respectable footman and walked towards the servants hall.

* * *

Mary,

Your secret will come out I did warn you.

This is your own doing I'm only publishing that horrific story of Mr Pamuk dying in your bed what can I

say I'm a newspaper man I'm sure I will gain quite an amount of money

from this scandal because of it's horrific content I'm very sure no other man will love you as I said your

own foolish actions caused this nothing more nothing less.

Richard Carlisle

* * *

I saw Mary's hands shaking so much she dropped the letter Lavinia walked over to Mary who was on the floor on her knees from shaking so much I recognized the writing Sir Richard I am going to kill him not literally but maybe hurt him a little I put my attention back to Mary and Lavinia who asked Mary the question I was thinking

' Mary what happened?'

Mary looked at Lavinia and choked out

' H-he's going to tell the story he's g-going to publish i-it' Lavinia's eyes widened at the time I wasn't sure why so I asked

' What story? ' Lavinia started shaking her head at Mary who said

' Lavinia it's time he knew' Lavinia nodded in understanding and said

' Mary shall I take the letter upstairs?' Mary nodded and said

' Matthew so you remember the Turkish man that stayed here?'  
' Yes the poor chap that died in his bed?' Mary closed her eyes

' Well that's the thing' Mary told me the whole story I wasn't angry or horrified just a little sad this is the reason she turned me down so I asked

' Did you love him ?'

' Matthew I didn-' I interrupted her

' Because if it was love-'

' IT was lust Matthew a need for excitement'

' Why didn't you tell me?' Mary looked like she was going to burst into tears

' I was ashamed, I was ashamed that you wouldn't talk to me that you would, would despise me so say something if it's goodbye.' she replied some what sadly

' Mary, I never would, I never could despise you.' She smiled a little

' Well that's settled I better get ready for dinner.' She still looked ill she was wobbling a little it concerned me.

* * *

At Dinner

* * *

I sat beside Cousin Edith who was talking about driving it was quite interesting until I heard Sybil say

' Mary are you quite alright.' I turned around to look at Mary who looked even paler than before and I saw she hadn't ate anything

' No Sybil I'm not at all well if you would excuse me.' Robert and I stood up as she stumbled out the room Mother said

' I should go with her just encase ' Mother walked out the room when Lavinia said

' I don't feel at all well either I wonder if I could lie down? '

' Of coarse come to my room they should have lit the fire by now.' Surprisingly that came from Edith they walked out the room together when Cousin Violet spoke up

' You know there was once a ball in Paris when Cholera broke out half the guests died before the end of the night.' I would have found this funny because it was totaly random if it was a different situation Robert rolled his eyes and said

' Thank you Mama that made us all feel much better.'

* * *

Lady Mary's Room.

* * *

Cousin Isobel was watching over me like a hawk when Anna came in and said

' Lady Mary his Lordship sent up some dinner.' I frowned at them and said

' Anna must I, I honestly don't feel hungry at all.'

They looked at each other when Mrs Crawley said ' Get Sybil ' I started too feel tired

' Cousin Isobel I feel tired so, so tired.' My eyes started fluttering

' Mary try and stay awake.' I started sweating a little

'Why am I sweating the temperature's fine.'

' ANNA!' Cousin Isobel shouted Just then Anna came rushing in with Sybil and Papa my breathing became fast when Sybil said

' Mary can you hear me?' I nodded my head with so much pain I screamed then the door flung open and there stood Matthew looking pale I felt the bile rise up in my throat Sybil sensed this and came over with a basin I vomited for 5 minutes all it was blood Sybil said

' Mary it's all right shh,shh it's all right' I closed my eyes and rasped out

' M-Matthew.' I said while holding out my hand I felt someone take it and Matthew's shaky voice said

' Mary it's all right I'm here, I'm here.' I felt my breathing quicken and I heard Matthew shout out to Dr Clarkson

' DO SOMETHING!' I felt like I couldn't breath my breath kept hitching Sybil said

' Mary all you have to do is pace yourself.' I could see her looking a little panicked and I started feeling pain in my abdomen so I groaned painfully and then I felt no more pain it just stopped all together I closed my eyes and heard Matthew shout

' MARY WAKE UP PLEASE !' My eyes slowly opened and Papa was holding my other hand and said

' Mary don't scare us like that again.' I smiled a little and turned to Matthew and said

' T-thank you for being here.' He smiled at me and kissed my hand and rubbed it I saw Sybil and Dr Clarkson talking so I said in my raspy voice from screaming

' W- what's wrong.' they turned to me and Dr Clarkson said

' Lady Mary when you closed your eyes why was that?'

' All the p-pain went all together.'

' I see, Lady Mary I don't want to alarm you but in a few hours all the pain will come back and be twice as worse and you may be in danger of spasms in your arms and legs.'  
Matthew paled instantly so I said to him

' Matthew you should go to Lavinia she needs you more than me.' I hope he can't see the pain from saying that but I think he did he was about to say no when I said like an order

' Go Matthew she needs you I'm fine now.' He hesitated and got up and left.

* * *

Lavinia's Room.

* * *

I walked into Lavinia' s room and she looked frightfully pale she sat up and must have noticed my scared face she looked like she was going to cry and said

' Mary did she...' I shook my head and replied shakily

' No but she almost and she might ...later...' I couldn't finish my sentance

* * *

3 hours later.

* * *

I felt horrified just an hour ago Mary nearly died and now Lavinia has the worst part of the dieseese she called out raspily

'Matthew be happy for My sake be happy... that's what I want for you...to be happy for me' she said

'My darling I can't be happy not without you..' I stopped my sentance... dead, dear sweet Lavinia dead

* * *

Mary's Room.

* * *

I still never felt hungry I heard the news that Lavinia died and it devastated me Cousin Isobel kept saying

' Mary you have to eat something.' I sighed and gave in as soon as I ate a piece of the toast my face must have went pale Isobel sensed this and gave me the basin and I vomited Isobel shouted

' DR CLARKSON COME HERE NOW PLEASE!' I hear the door open but it wasn't Dr Clarkson it was Matthew.

* * *

I was sitting talking with Robert when I heard Mother scream for Dr Clarkson and I sprinted out of my seat into Mary's room and she said

' Matthew.' Her voice sounded like a marble rattling in a box like Lavinia's I held her hand and kissed it gently then Dr Clarkson,Sybil and Cousin Cora came in and examined Mary

' Mary listen it's alright just pace your breathing.' Dr Clarkson said with security but she didn't her breath just got quicker and quicker until...

' AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' that was the worst scream I had ever heard she wrapped her arms round her abdominan and she screamed out

' MY HEAD, MY HEAD !' She started slapping her head with her hand so I tried to calm her down then I felt it her arms, they started shaking violently the spasms then I couldn't stand it I screamed at Dr Clarkson

' DO SOMETHING HELP HER PLEASE !' Dr Clarkson held onto her arms and sternly said

' Mary try to stop moving it'll help ' so I asked

' Will she be alright?' My voice cracked at the end

' If she lasts through the night she'll live' I found this information useless I looked around the room Cora was crying Edith and Robert were talking too Dr Clarkson Mother and Sybil were trying to calm Mary down and I was just holding Mary's hand and whispering useless things then suddenly it all stopped just like that Dr Clarkson came and felt her pulse he shook his head no ...

No not Mary, I was wounded losing Lavinia but now that I have lost Mary...

' Hang on her pulse...' Dr Clarkson said

' What do you mean?'

' It decreased so low that I couldn't feel it, but it seems to have increased so she should be just fine.' I sighed and looked at the now sleeping Mary.

' Matthew you can leave she's fine now.' Edith said

' I can't, I know if I leave something will happen to her and that I couldn't bare.' I explained, Robert nodded in understanding and walked out of the room with everyone else. I looked at Mary and smiled out of relief three days ago Lavinia died and Mary almost did not 5 minutes ago I held her hand again and rubbed it with my other hand knowing that all was well.

* * *

2 Years later.

* * *

Matthew paced downstairs while an other scream tore through the house he looked over to Tom who was pale '' Poor chap, when Sybil died he was so lost I can't imagine if that happened to Mary.'' Matthew thought just then another sound came through the house not a scream a beautiful baby cry Edith rushed through the door and said

' You can come up now, it's a boy.' Matthew smiled, he had a son, Mary had just had his son Robert smiled at him and said

' An heir at last.' Matthew nodded and looked at Tom who was smiling. Matthew grinned like a fool and ran upstairs he went to their room and opened the door and saw Mary; a loose braid over her right shoulder, a smile on her face and a precious bundle safely nestled in her arms he walked over to Mary and she said not taking her eyes off the baby

' Matthew there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is your son' Matthew smiled and sat next to her

' He looks just like you.' Matthew did have a point the boy had his Mother's brown hair, pale complexion and stubborn looking attitude, the color of his eyes was unknown since they were closed.

' Really I think he looks like you.' Mary looked up at Matthew and smiled tiredly.

' What shall we call him.'

' I was thinking, William Reginald Crawley.'

' I love it.' he looked into Mary's eyes and kissed her, just then the baby boy opened his eyes and it turned out they were Matthew's shade of icy blue.

' I knew it.' Mary smiled

' What?'

' He has your eyes and calm attitude.' as soon as she said that William started crying

' Really.' Matthew teased

' Oh be quite I just pressed out your child.' Matthew held up his hand's defensibly

' Alright you win there.' Mary laughed a little and said

' Do you want to hold him?' Matthew nodded and Mary handed over William Matthew smiled and said

' Hello little chap.'

' I suspect Papa's dancing a jig.'

' Darling I'm dancing a jig.' Cora came in the room smiling and said

' Nanny will take him Matthew.' Matthew nodded and kissed Mary's head and walked out of the room with William

' How are you feeling Mary?'

' I just want to sleep really.' those words felt as though someone had slapped Cora those were the one of the last words Sybil had said to her.

' And sleep you shall, you earned it.' Mary nodded and went under the covers and before Cora left she said

' Mama.'

' Yes my baby?'

' Matthew and Papa argue about the estate to much I don't want them to we need to go forwards not back when Papa was little tell him that.'

' Mary we'll tell them tomorrow just rest.' Mary nodded again and fell asleep thinking how perfect her life was.


End file.
